


rise and shine

by thisissirius



Series: Married Verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jonathan Toews is a giant dork, M/M, Marriage, Mocking, The Great Hockey Fluffdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning person?” Patrick looks at Jonny over the top of the magazine in his hands. His expression is judgemental, which Jonny thinks is pretty ironic, considering he’s sitting there with a Cubs cap on backwards and his shoes on the couch <i>again</i>. Jonny deliberately ignores him. “No, tell me more about how you’re a morning person, Jonny.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> because "i'm a morning person" is a big fat lie, jonathan toews.
> 
> thanks, as always, to bess for the beta :) i wrote this as text fic for her, and then realised it should be set in married verse, and so. there.
> 
> [part of the married verse series, though can be read as a standalone perfectly fine :)]

“Morning person?” Patrick looks at Jonny over the top of the magazine in his hands. His expression is judgemental, which Jonny thinks is pretty ironic, considering he’s sitting there with a Cubs cap on backwards and his shoes on the couch _again_. Jonny deliberately ignores him. “No, tell me more about how you’re a morning person, Jonny.”

Jonny’s in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to the boil, and he’s been enjoying himself, cracking jokes with Patrick about what the others had had to say, but now that he’s faced with his own words, he’s decided that tea is a far more interesting use of his time. He totally loves tea, no matter what Patrick says, and makes a face at the wall so that he doesn’t have to turn around. “I’m good at mornings.”

“Yeah? I’d hate to see your _bad_ mornings.”

There are a few people in the world that know that Jonny was telling a big fat lie in that interview, and unfortunately for him, Patrick is one of them. Which means that for the foreseeable future, he’s not going to live it down. He hears the magazine being dropped onto the floor and Patrick stomping into the kitchen. At least his feet are off the couch. Jonny doesn't have to see him to know what expression he has on his face.

“Pretty sure you never surface until at least ten,” Patrick informs him snidely. He sounds wistful as he adds, “I should have included it in the vows.”

“I’m never late for practice,” Jonny points out, transferring the water from the kettle into his mug. He ignores the part about the vows. He tries not to think about them too much, because they’re emotional and Patrick’s the crier in the relationship, not him.

Patrick snorts, and Jonny can picture the incredulous look on his face. There are downsides to knowing each other so well, though he never takes any of them seriously, and they’re doing okay for two people who get on each other’s nerves at least twice a day (if not more). “I have to set three alarms.”

This is, unfortunately, true. “You don’t _always_ have to set three.”

This time Jonny looks over his shoulder to see the look on Patrick’s face, and it’s every bit as skeptical and judgemental as he knew it would be. As if Patrick, the President of the Bad Mistakes club, could judge anybody else. Ever. “Dude, I sleep in the same bed as you.”

He wiggles his eyebrows and Jonny seriously reconsiders his life choices. He focuses on his tea, glaring down at the mug as though it’s at fault for Patrick spending even one night in his bed, let alone him ending up married to the dickface. He’d try and convince himself it was an accident, but that would require him tripping and falling into Patrick over and over (and over and over) again, and then marrying him. Nobody’s going to buy that. Except for how they totally did, and that makes him feel like the biggest tool in the metaphorical shed for the entire sham start to their marriage.

“You have that face.”

“What face?” Jonny asks, looking at his reflection in the window. His face is just a face.

“The ‘I’m reconsidering every time I ever slept with Patrick Kane’ face.”

Jonny blinks. “I didn’t just sleep with you, I married you,” he says absently. Then, as he goes over the words again, he frowns. “You named my face.”

Patrick looks sheepish for a second and doesn’t meet Jonny’s eyes. Jonny frowns. No, not Patrick, then. Who— “Jessica did.”

Of course she did. “I don’t always reconsider sleeping with you,” Jonny tells him, because he can’t stop himself.

Patrick beams at him, the same way he always does whenever Jonny says, well, anything - at least when they’re not yelling at each other. “I’m just that irresistible?”

“You were just there.”

Patrick whines as Jonny hands him a mug of coffee—he’s not a completely inconsiderate husband because it’s still hot—and tells him to get his ass into the living room. “I don't know why I haven’t divorced you yet. Or continue to let you sleep with me,” he says, almost as an afterthought.

“‘Let me’,” Jonny says, amused. “Funny, as I never hear your denial between all of the requests to fuck you harder, and you flailing around so much on the bed that I don’t even realize you’ve come until you’re unconscious.”

“That happened one time,” Patrick snaps.

“You passed out during sex,” Jonny says smugly. He makes himself comfortable on the couch, his left side pressed against the arm so that he can balance his mug of tea on it, and then gives Patrick a pointed look. “You don’t have a metaphorical leg to stand on.”

“Fuck you.” Patrick looks like he’s going to hold out, but then he sighs dramatically, dropping down onto the couch next to Jonny. “Me—ONE TIME—passing out isn’t in the same league as you lying about being a morning person.”

Jonny just grins, lifting his arm. Patrick grouches a little more, but he totally slips under Jonny’s arm and makes himself comfortable, so Jonny knows that he’s won.

Patrick pokes him. “I will make you admit it.”

Jonny nods placatingly, turning his attention to the TV. “Tell yourself that enough, Pat, people might believe it as much as they believe you’d send me to space.”

Patrick takes a moment to answer, but Jonny can see the dimple in his cheek. He’s already grinning when Patrick sighs dramatically. “I’d only send you if I was along for the ride.”

Jonny pretends to consider it, but they both know better, and he laughs, holding up a hand in surrender when Patrick punches his side. “As long as you keep waking me up in the mornings.”

Letting out a triumphant yell, Patrick pumps his fist because he’s still a disaster, but he’s pushing Jonny down onto the couch. He gris into his face for a beat and then kisses him, all teeth and tongue. “I knew it, you asshole!”

“Whatever,” Jonny says. He kisses Patrick again, because he’s learned it really is the only way to shut him up. “Keep this up and I’ll have to fuck you into unconsciousness again.”

“Promises,” Patrick says, making a face even though Jonny knows it’s utter bullshit.

Jonny flips them over and proceeds to show Patrick how seriously he takes his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> morning person my ass.


End file.
